


Barriers

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: When the reader and Dean return from a hunt, Dean convinces the reader that she needs her wounds tended to. As Dean fixes her up, some barriers fall, and they express how they feel about each other.





	Barriers

Every fucking muscle in your body ached. After all of the running, jumping, and hiding, it made sense. Bruises littered your skin from your head to your toes, and your arms were plagued by shallow scrapes. But, there was one cut behind your right shoulder that was… questionable.  
“It won’t stop bleeding,” Dean growled as he pressed yet another rag against the wound. Every time you raised your arm, the wound would start bleeding again. “This is the second rag in an hour. I need to stitch it closed.”  
“You aren’t sticking any more dental floss into my skin. I’ll be fine. It clotted before.” You leaned back against the rag, grinding your teeth from the pain.  
Dean stared at you, a concerned look painted across his brow. “I have a bottle of aspirin—”  
“No, I’m fine. It’ll just thin my blood anyway.” You leaned your head back and winced as Dean pressed a little harder.  
“Y/N, you need to let me stitch you up. It’s just gonna keep bleeding until we do something. I have a pack I stole from that medical supply store back in Omaha. I think there is some real stitching material in there.” You just rolled your eyes as Dean moved your hand to hold the rag. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He never really did. He was as stubborn as you, and that’s something you absolutely loved about him.  
Dean returned a few minutes later with a small, see-through box of miscellaneous medical supplies. He pulled out a small, sealed pouch with several small pieces of black string. There was also a curved needle, and a small pair of scissors.  
“Now, you’ve gotta hold still. I’m gonna clean it, then—”  
“I know, Dean. Just do it. I’m okay.” You peered over your shoulder at him and smiled, before slowly lifting your tank top over your head, leaving you in just your bra. A sudden warmth flushed over your cheeks as you watched him scan over you once, before slowly taking the rag from your grasp.  
“God, that must hurt like a bitch.” Dean’s face scrunched, as if he was feeling your pain too as he wiped the area with an alcohol wipe. He was always concerned about you. That much was clear. He never seemed like he could handle seeing you in any sort of pain.  
“I’m fine De—” You winced as he pierced your skin. But, you bit you lip and nodded, motioning for him to press on. “I’m a Y/L/N. I’ll always be okay.”  
“You know,” Dean muttered, “it’s not a bad thing to ask for help.” He huffed a laugh as he tied a knot. “That’s something that Sammy taught me.”  
“I know. But I don’t need to ask if I don’t need the help.”  
Dean sighed, clipping the thread. “You know, you’re really fucking stubborn.”  
You grinned as you glanced over your shoulder. “I’ve learned from the best. Plus, isn’t that what you love most about me?” you joked with a chuckle. He stopped for a moment and raised his gaze to yours, making your stomach swirl.  
“I love everything about you.” His lips curled into a devilish smirk, before he continued his task.  
“Liar,” you chuckled. You winced again as Dean pressed the needle into you again. “I make you crazy.”  
Dean nodded. “That’s true, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You watched as his tongue caught between his lips as he concentrated on the second knot.  
“I didn’t think stubborn was really your type. I thought the flirty, happy chicks were more your thing.” You swallowed hard as you watched his reaction. His brow furrowed, before he lifted his gaze back to yours.  
“Honestly, not really.” He pursed his lips, then continued. There was a moment of silence between you too. Then, you let your thoughts slip through your lips.  
“Are you trying to say that I’m your type?” You tried not to sound serious, but you were almost sure he could hear your heart pounding as loud as you could.  
Dean smiled. “Well, I don’t think I have much of a type, honestly. I think it has more to do with the individual person. Everyone is different in their own way.” He tied another stitch, before preparing what seemed to be the last one. “What about you? Do you have a type? Or are you a strong, independent kind if girl?” Your face flushed at the question.  
“Uh, well,” you muttered shyly. “I do have a type.” You laughed nervously as you tried to steady your breathing. “I like men who can hold their own, but have a needy side. Emotional, but strong, ya know? I don’t like men who treat women like they are going to break into a thousand pieces, but also know when to be there for them.” You huffed a laugh. “A guy who can break down barriers, but also know when to keep their distance.”  
“Like how I am with you?” Dean’s eyes shined in the light as he tied off the last stitch. Once he finished, he stared up at you, his hand resting gently on your shoulder. “Like how I convinced you to let me do this?” Dean nodded as you just stared at him, at a complete loss for words. “I know you’re strong, Y/N. And I will never doubt that for a second. But, you aren’t indestructible. He fact that you think you are scares the hell out of me. I don’t want to lose you, or see you hurt. So, I push my way through that fucking stubborn side of you to make sure you’re okay.” He chuckled through his teeth. “Like I said, I love everything about you.”  
“So, you love me?” You rolled your eyes at your next choice in words. “Like, love me in that way.”  
Dean just nodded, still smiling. “Always have.”  
Holy shit. You heart fluttered like a cloud of butterflies as you struggled to find more words. But, there were none. Dean, the man you had loved for over a year, loved you back? Not like a good friend, or even a sister, but in the same way you loved him.  
“Y/N? You still alive in there?” you joked as he waved his hand in front of your face. “Yoohoo?”  
“Yeah, I’m here.” Your eyes met his. His face was a little closer than you though, which made your body warm. Then, without thinking, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. He was warm, soft just like you always imagined. The scent of his light cologne overwhelmed your senses, causing your muscles to finally relax.  
You pulled away first, but not because you were embarrassed or ashamed. You were actually happier than you had been in a long time.  
“Well, I’m glad I was finally able to break down that barrier,” Dean mocked as he rested his forehead against yours.  
“Me too.”  
The two of you stayed that way for a few moments, before Dean slowly leaned back. “Now, you should wash up. I do love everything about you, but the smell of blood and dirt is not the best fragrance for you.” You laughed, shoving his shoulder. “I’ll raid the cupboards for some dinner. You go relax.” You nodded, before turning towards the hall.  
“Thank you, Dean.” That was all you could muster as you stared into his deep green eyes.  
“No need to thank me, sweetheart.” You nodded at each other before you turned towards the bathroom. The only thought going through your mind then was warm water on your skin, and how much better your next kiss with Dean was going to be.


End file.
